


Yu-Gi-Oh: Shadows of the Sun

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is back with evil!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh: Shadows of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A frand told me to write this so I did

Yugi and Joey and Tea and the other guy were back from Duel Island after Yugi defeated Pegauses and had Exodia cards back and also still all of the god cards. But Yuge never used thom because of dangerous. Until one day when Yugi was out in city with Joey and Tea and still the other guy when Kaiba appered but he had white hair and a goleden eyepatch and looked aingry. "Kaiba!" Yugi yealed "i thote you stopped being bad!"

"Im not bad Yugi" and yugi were reliev but then kaiva "I'm fullfulling the will of Master Pegasis!"

And Yugi and frunds were shocked!" "But Pegases is died!"

"Yes but he was right along and! You must be gotten out of the way!" and "I challange you to dual!"

Yugi had to ok and came to dual Kaiba in the sity square to save his life or else Kaba would win and bad things could happen

The battle lasted for hours and then Kaiba summuoned a new monster that had never been seen at

"I summon Sun Shadow Dragon" and Kaiba summoned Sun Shadow Dragone "If you don' destroyed in three truns I win the duel!"

So Yugi had a thought to do and he had a plan but he had to do the Exodia and Ra cards so it could be daingeous but he to do anyway

One next turn he suommon Ra and Kaibb only laugh. "Hah ha fool not even Ra can defeat Sun Shadwo Dragon" but Kabi cant do athing because of Dragon Effect

On next turn again it was Yugis last chance and he gote luck and draw Polrmyzaten. "It is what you think to I don't cant do anythi but that is where you are'd wrong!" "Exadia!"and yugei summon Exodia and still Kaiba only and laug at. "Haahah Exodia cannot instant win uginst Sune Dragon" "But I'm am't finnish yet!" and Kaiba mode surprised face "Fuse monsters!" And Yogi played Poleryimization on Exudia and Ra and they fused into Raxoida the Sun Giant

"Even I not know obout this! Kaibad and Yugi told Raxoida to attack Sun Shadow Dragon and the dargon were dustroyed and Kaiba loosed.

"No How could PEgasus be wrong?"

"No Kiba you were wronge to think he was right and we can forgive you" Yugi saod and Kaiba was ok again. but Yugi never used Raxoida again because too powerful but just in case he THE END.


End file.
